Auction
by spiritraven
Summary: It all started with Inuyasha wanting to get his older brother a nice birthday gift. xover with BTVS SesshoumaruXander, KougaInuyasha,
1. Chapter 1

Title: Auction 

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.**

**Warnings: Slash, sex, and slavery. **

**Chapter One:**

Xander couldn't believe he was so stupid as to be caught by two demons while walking home from patrolling with Buffy and Willow. The girls had plans at the Bronze with their boyfriends otherwise known as Deadboy and Oz. Xander wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings and was caught by the demons, he didn't even have the chance to scream as he was knocked out. When he awoke he was in plain room with at least fifteen more human boys around his age or a little older. Xander had a bad feeling about this and wondered what trouble he was in now. One of the other boys came up to him a small smile on his face, he wasn't very tall and looked more female then male. "Hi, I'm Danny."

"Xander, do you know where we are Danny?" Xander asked as he sat up from his place on the floor. He was surprised to see how clean the place was no dirt anywhere. All the boys were dressed in what looked like a white towel wrapped around their waist. Xander saw that he was dressed in the same thing and now he was really freaked.

"I don't really know, but I over heard one of demons talking through the door." Danny wrapped his arms around himself. "We're at a auction."

"Auction." That sounded bad, very bad and there was no one around to save him.

"They are going to sell us as slaves to demons." Danny was afraid in it showed in his eyes. "It's tonight."

Xander felt like slamming his head into the wall. He was going to be sold as a slave to some demon to do with as he pleased. He could only hope something good will happen knowing Buffy wasn't going to be any help this time. They thought he was home safe and sound. "I'm not going to be some demon's house maid."

"Xander we are being sold as pleasure slaves." Danny saw the color drain out of Xander's face. He too was very worried having a ten-year-old sister to take care of since their mother didn't care. "I need to get home, but that's not going to happen. I can only hope the demon that buys me isn't so evil."

"We need to find a way out of here." Xander stood up and studied the room that he was in finding no way out. There were no windows and they had only one light bulb giving them light. There was only one steel door and Xander was sure there were guards waiting on the other side.

"I've already looked there isn't away out." Danny looked around when he first woke up with no luck.

Xander dropped his head in defeat, there was no way out of here and it looked like they ran out of time. He raised his head when he heard the door open and three blue skinned demons entered the room. Each grabbed a human and dragged them out locking the door behind them. "Looks like the auction has started."

"Yes, it does." Danny stood next to Xander his body shaking. "It was nice knowing you."

"You too, Danny." Xander felt like crying in sadness as he thought of being sold to a demon as a pleasure toy. He prayed that he would be the last one brought out not wanting to face the crowd out there. Xander was scared at the thought of being sold to a demon he didn't know and could very well kill him once they were tired of playing with their Xan toy.

Danny was glad to have a friend with him during this time even if they only met. Xander seemed like a cool guy who really cared. "Maybe your parents will find you."

Xander snorted, his parents would be too far down in their whiskey bottles to worry about their only son. "My parents really don't care what happens to me. My best hope is Willow my best friend and Giles another friend of mine."

"My mother doesn't care about me either and my old man left when I young." Danny didn't miss his father at all knowing what kind of man he was when he was a child of six. "I worried about my sister though without me there won't be anyone around to protect her."

"I'm so sorry man." Xander could picture a scared little girl calling for her big brother and it made him sick. He hated demons even more now then before. "Maybe there is still away out of this."

Danny smiled at Xander knowing he was trying to give him hope where there wasn't any. He also jumped out of his skin when the door slammed open and the same three demons entered this time coming for him and Xander.

"Why are we here again?" Inuyasha asked his mate Kouga who was sitting next to him at the table. "At a human auction, you do know if Kagome finds out she's going to kill us."

"Sesshoumaru's birthday is coming up and you're the one that wanted to find him the prefect gift." Kouga told his mate with a smirk on his face. "A pretty male slave is just what Sesshoumaru needs."

"Sesshoumaru hates humans." Even after all these years and raising Rin, his brother still hated humans. Because of the time they lived in Sesshoumaru stayed in his home on the Western Lands unless he had business. Inuyasha would hate to buy a human only for his older brother to kill him. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

Kouga wasn't fooled like his mate was he knew Sesshoumaru was lonely even with them living with him. The all mighty dog demon has been on his own since Rin died almost five hundred years ago. It was about time that Sesshoumaru had a mate or a least someone to keep him company. "Trust me Inuyasha, this is what Sesshoumaru needs."

"It's your funeral, wolf." Inuyasha leaned against his chair. "We'll get Sesshoumaru a slave, but I warned you."

"I think it's a good idea." Shippo was sitting on the other side of Inuyasha a small smile on his lips. The kit had grown up and was now a very beautiful kitsune. "Sesshoumaru needs someone to keep him on his toes and make life interesting. All he does now is run his lands and his businesses, it has to be boring."

"That human would keep Sesshoumaru interested." Kouga said as two weak demons pulled a young dark haired human boy onto the stage. He was fighting the creature and calling him names. The kid was a hand full and just what the Prince of Ice needs in his long boring life. "He'll be a good present for Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha studied the dark haired human on stage and noticed how he fought the demons holding him captive. He would be hard to handle and Inuyasha didn't think that would be a good thing. Sesshoumaru would kill him without a second thought. "Sesshoumaru would kill him, Kouga. My brother needs a submissive not a fighter."

Shippo snorted at the thought of a submissive lover, Sesshoumaru would die of boredom. "I like the boy lets buy him for Sesshoumaru."

"We agree on something fox." Kouga started to bid on the human boy with his mate glaring at the back of his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander fought trying to get the demon to let go of him, but the demon was strong and keeps tight hold of him. The bidding had begun and Xander's eyes widen at how much money was being offered for him. Xander always thought he was worthless and got in people's way, but the demons here seemed to find him desirable. There were three male demons not far from the stage that kept their eyes on him. One had dog ears on his head with long silver hair, he seemed a little rough around the edges. The one sitting on the right side of him was very beautiful and Xander couldn't tell if he was a male or female with all that long red hair. The third one Xander knew was a male and a muscled bound one at that, it was that demon bidding on him. At least he wasn't bad looking.

"Sold! To Prince Kouga of the Wolves." Great Xander was now the pleasure slave of a wolf demon. It was the first he had ever heard of wolf demons and wondered if they were anything like normal wolves.

Xander watched as the dog eared demon and the wolf got up and paid the cashier before coming to him.

"I told you he'll be perfect for your brother, Inuyasha." The wolf demon was grinning at his companion showing fang. "What's your name boy?"

"Xander." Xander glared at the demons as the wolf grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to their table.

"I'm Kouga and this is my mate, Inuyasha." Kouga sat him between himself and the red head to make sure he doesn't run. "You're a birthday present to his brother."

"I feel sorry for you kid." Inuyasha said leaning back against his chair smirking.

"I'm Shippo." The red head was a male, Xander could tell by the guy's voice. It was too husky to be a female.

"We better go." Inuyasha didn't want to stay here any longer then he had too. They were in enough trouble like it was when Kagome learned what they have up too.

"Danny." Xander said as he watched his new friend being forced on stage and the bidding start. He was worried about the blond and his sister.

"You know him?" Shippo asked studying the blond boy with blue eyes. He was very pretty and was so scared standing up there being watched by so many demons.

"He's a friend." Xander noticed Shippo's interest in the blond and hoped this could work his way. "He has a young sister that needs him."

"You better not do what I think you're doing, Shippo." Inuyasha glared at the younger demon. "Kagome is already going to kill us for buying one slave."

"I want him." Shippo had his own money from working for Sesshoumaru running some of his businesses in Japan. "Xander said the boy has a sister and do you think any of these lowlifes will let him take care of her?"

Inuyasha sighed knowing he was going to win this battle. "Fine buy him so we can go. I don't want to stay here longer then I have too."

Xander was relieved that Danny would be coming with them so he could keep an eye on his new friend. Next he would have to find a way to get away from the demons or hope that Willow and Buffy would notice that he was missing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander was amazed as he watched a young woman not older then eighteen yell at Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippo about buying human pleasure slaves. And the funny thing was the demons seemed afraid of her, which was weird since she seemed like a normal human girl, but he could be wrong. Xander knew she wasn't a Slayer because of Buffy, but what else could she be?

"How can you guys do something like this?" Kagome was fuming glaring at all three demons. After the jewel was completed Inuyasha made the wish to become a full blood dog demon. He hasn't changed much still having the same doggy ears the only difference was he gained the marking of his father. "I can't believe you've bought Sesshoumaru a pleasure slave, Inuyasha."

"Hey, it's not all my fault." Inuyasha yelled right back, he was used to Kagome's reactions. "It was Kouga's idea."

"What's done is done Kagome, there is no going back now." Shippo wasn't going to lose his slave. Kagome was going to have to get used to the idea.

Kagome sighed knowing her adopted kit was right there was no going back. She turned her attention back to Inuyasha and Kouga. "You both know that Sesshoumaru is going to kill you both?"

"He'll like his gift." Kouga was so sure of himself. "The dog is lonely and this is just what he needs."

Kagome knew Sesshoumaru was lonely because he would spend more time in his office then anywhere else, but she didn't think this was such a good idea. Sesshoumaru still didn't care much about the human race and giving him a human pleasure slave, as a birthday present was sure to set him off.

"Can't you just let us go?" Sesshoumaru's birthday present spoke calmly with a hit of anger in his voice. "No offense, but I really do want to be a pressie for this Sesshoumaru guy."

"And I need to get back home to my sister." Danny spoke quietly not wanting all the demon's attention to him. "Please let us go."

Shippo smiled softly and bushed a finger down Danny's cheek not wanting to scare the young human. "We can't let you go because if you do they will kill you."

"Techa demons use spells on the humans they capture. If we let you go they will find you and kill you because they are afraid you will tell others about their business." Kouga seen what Techas do to runaway slaves and it wasn't pretty. They would tear the poor humans apart to make sure they don't talk. "They will also go after your family and friends."

"We'll get your sister and bring her here, Danny." Kagome had a sad smile on her face wishing she could let them go, but like Kouga she knew what would happen to them. "You'll be safe here and Shippo is very kind."

"How can we trust you?" Xander wasn't going to give in so easily. He wasn't about to be owned by some demon he never even met. Xander would rather be the sex toy of Angelus. "We don't even know you guys."

Inuyasha studied the dark haired human and smirked at the way he was being glared at. The human had guts that were for sure and he was going to need them when he meets Sesshoumaru that's if his brother doesn't kill him. "Sesshoumaru arrives in an hour so we need to get ready." Inuyasha winked at the human. "Ready to meet your master?"

Xander glared at Inuyasha wishing this was all a bad dream and he would wake up in his room in his home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru arrived in Los Angeles without any trouble on his personal jet with Jaken at his side. His birthday was tomorrow and his brother along with his mate wanted to celebrate here in the States saying he needed to get away from Japan for a little while. Sesshoumaru agreed with him and decided to visit Los Angeles for a short time. He couldn't leave his businesses for too long.

"Hey Sesshoumaru over here!" Sesshoumaru saw his brother waving him down with his mate Kouga at his side. It was very shocking when his brother decided to mate with Kouga five hundred years ago. Inuyasha was a special demon one that was able to give birth to pups. They have six pups and all are grown and living their own lives. Only Inuyasha's two daughters are mated his sons are stubborn and still single. Akio, Inuyasha's oldest was just like his father Kouga and Sesshoumaru pitied the one to mate him. "It's about time you get here."

"Where are Kagome and Shippo?" Sesshoumaru expected the fox and miko to greet him with his brother and brother-in-law.

"They're watching your birthday present." Inuyasha let slip before he caught himself. Kouga shook his head at his mate's stupidity.

One perfect eyebrow shot up. "Watching my birthday present?" Narrowed eyes. "And why would they have to watch my birthday present, Inuyasha?"

"You'll see when we return to the hotel." Inuyasha couldn't wait to see the look on his brother's face when he met Xander. "You'll be surprised."

"We'll see." Sesshoumaru knew his younger brother was up to something. He couldn't wait to see what Inuyasha had waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Auction**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.**

**Warnings: Slash, sex, and slavery. Characters will be somewhat ooc. This will be a Dom/Sub relationship so you have been warned. If this isn't your thing then turn back now.**

**Chapter Two:**

"Duck!" Ginta yelled as he dived behind a chair as a glass vase flew through the air and crashed against the wall. Ginta and Hakkaku were in charge of Sesshoumaru's birthday present, they were supposed to make sure he bathed and was dressed by the time Kouga and Inuyasha arrive home with Lord Sesshoumaru. It wasn't going as planned for the last hour they have been at war with the human boy.

"Come on stop this." Hakkaku begged as another vase hit the wall. He was hiding behind the bed. This human was a real pain in the ass. Every time they tried to get close to the human he would throw something at them. They might be demons, but this human was something else. "Ginta and I promise to leave you alone if you promise us to take a bath and dress in the clothes on the dresser."

"No!" Xander grabbed a small glass bowl next to him and threw it at his wolf demon babysitters. Danny wasn't of any help since Kagome and Shippo took him to get his sister. Xander knew the demons wanted him to look nice for his new demon 'Master' and it so wasn't going to happen without a fight. He had to come up with a plan soon since he was running out of things to throw. "I'm not going to dress up like a good little boy. I will not be owned."

"It's to late for that kid." Ginta sneaked out from the back of the chair and made his way slowly to the human. They were running out of time and Kouga would be here soon and he wouldn't be happy to find the bedroom a mess and the human not ready. Ginta waited until the human threw another bowl at Hakkaku before jumping out of his hiding place and grabbing the human from behind. "Gottcha!"

Xander fought the arms holding him, but he couldn't get lose and the other demon came to help the first one. Hakkaku ripped the clothes from his body and Ginta dragged him into the bathroom and threw him into the tub. "Take a bath or I'll do it for you." Ginta warned and handed him the soap and wash rag.

Xander frowned and did as he was told as both wolf demons leaned against the wall and watched his every move. "Can't you leave I really don't want to be watched bathing."

"Tough." Ginta glared at the human slave. "I gave you a chance and you didn't take it so you're stuck with us."

"Hurry up we need to get you dressed." Hakkaku said and turned to face Ginta. "I'm going to go and clean up that room."

"Kagome isn't going to be happy about all that stuff broken." Ginta was glad they rented the whole top floor of the hotel or someone would have reported the noise by now. "Neither is Kouga since he would have to pay for it."

"I'm finished." Xander said not getting up from the tub. "Can I have a towel?"

"Yeah, here." Ginta handed Xander a towel and a hotel robe. "Now get out and get dressed."

Xander got out and dried his body blushing the whole time because of Ginta watching him with no expression on his face. He went back into the bedroom followed by the wolf demon. Xander flinched when he picked up the clothes on the dresser, they picked out something Angelus would wear. It was a pair of black leather pants and a green silk shirt that would fit him like a glove something that Xander has never worn before. Xander sighed knowing he would have to dress himself or the wolf demons would force the clothes on him and he really didn't want their hands on him. So Xander dressed on his own

"Shoes?" Xander asked when he noticed there was no footwear.

"You are going bare foot." The wolf demons weren't much for footwear they liked going bare foot.

"They're here." Hakkaku laughed nervously as he felt the youki of Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru.

The door opened and entered Inuyasha and Kouga followed by the most beautiful demon Xander had ever seen. This had to be Sesshoumaru, his new 'Master."

"What the hell happened in here." Kouga asked as he noticed the broken pieces of glass swept up on the corner of the room.

"It wasn't our fault Kouga it was Sesshoumaru's present he wouldn't listen." Ginta said trying to calm down his Alpha and not get the crap beaten out of him or Hakkaku.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose at that comment and he turned to get a good look at the present his brother and Kouga bought for him. It was a young male human with dark eyes and hair. He was beautiful for a human and his eyes were full of fire telling him he wouldn't be so easy to control. "You bought me a human slave, Inuyasha?"

"It was Kouga's idea." Inuyasha pointed out not caring that Kouga was glaring death at him. If he was going down then he was taking his mate with him. "He was the one that bought the human for you."

Sesshoumaru smirked and walked up to the human and grabbed his chin making him look at him. The human was good looking and he has been alone for hundreds of years now. Maybe it was time to take a companion and Kouga was kind of enough of choosing for him and Sesshoumaru had to say that he had good taste despite him choosing Inuyasha as his mate. It should be easy enough to train him to be the prefect submissive. And Sesshoumaru was a great Dom if he said so himself. "I'll take him."

Inuyasha looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head from what he just heard his brother say. "You'll take him?"

"Yes, this Sesshoumaru is pleased with his birthday present, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru tighten his hold when the human tried to get away from him. "What is your name human?"

"Like I'll tell you." Xander spat out trying his hardest to get away from this demon. He wasn't as kind as his brother or brother in law. "Now let me go!"

Sesshoumaru growled and held tighter to the boy trying not to break his jaw. "You are mine boy to do with as I please. Now tell me your name before you are punished."

Xander felt a shiver go down his spine at the tone of the demon's voice and knew said punishment would be bad. "Xander."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes coldly. "Your whole name."

"Alexander Laville Harris." Xander turned his head away from the tall silver haired demon.

"Inuyasha, Kouga, if you would excuse us Alexander and I have things to talk about. Where is my room?" Sesshoumaru turned Xander's jaw lose and grabbed his arm pulling him behind him as they followed Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's room wasn't a room, but a suite and it was very beautiful. After Inuyasha left Sesshoumaru forced Xander on his knees in front of him. His eyes were cold as he looked down on the human. "There are rules that I expect you to follow. You shall be punished everything one is broken. Do you understand?"

Xander nodded not looking up. "Yes, I understand."

"Let's make it simple for now." Sesshoumaru knew he would have to go slow when training this human. He didn't want to break the boy only to let him know whom his Master was. "Rule number one, you will not speak unless spoken too."

"I'm not a child." Xander yelled his face red with anger. "I talk when I feel like it."

Sesshoumaru pulled Xander up to his feet. "Now you will be punished."

"Oh, I don't think so." Xander made a run for the door only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru. Xander was stunned at how fast the demon could move, he was faster then Buffy.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his pet around the waist and pulled him to the bed and over his lap. He pulled down the boy's leather pants and laid his palm over his backside. "This would be more affective with a paddle, however since I don't have one with me and I refuse to use my brothers' I will have to make do with my hand."

"What are you going to do?" Xander asked trying to hide the fear in his voice. He didn't want this, he just wanted to go home and be with his friends.

"You are going to be spanked." Sesshoumaru said calmly with no emotion what's so ever in his voice. "You will learn not to disobey this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru picked up his palm and slammed his hand back on the soft backside with a little of his demon strength.

Xander felt tears enter his eyes as he felt the firm hand coming down on his soon to be very sore backside. It hurt and it was embarrassing to be spanked like he was a naughty child. After ten Sesshoumaru stopped and Xander felt relief then he noticed that he was crying. Sesshoumaru gathered him into his arms and ran a claw through his hair. Xander leaned against the demon knowing his life may never be the same again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome felt sorry for Danny when she got a good look of the apartment he lived in with his mother and younger sister. She was surprised that the place wasn't condemned because the place was falling down on itself' and there were rats as size of trucks running down the hallways. "You really live here, Danny?"

"It's not much, but it was home, Kagome." Danny hated this place, but it was all they could afford with the money he earned working for a small store stacking groceries. He entered the small apartment followed by Kagome and his new demon master. So far Shippo has proven to be a kind demon and treated him with respect.

"Let's get your sister and leave, Danny." Shippo could barely stand the smell of the apartment. It was of unwashed bodies and old beer the scent almost caused Shippo want to throw up. The place was a mess with trash on the floors and old rotten food all over the place.

"Mom is out partying somewhere so Nikki is here alone." Danny lead the way to the room he shared with his sister finding her asleep on the mattress on the floor. She was dirty proving their mother hadn't been home since the night Danny was caught by the demons.

"The poor girl." Kagome went over to the child and picked her up almost dropping her when she got a good look at the girl's face.

"Rin." Danny's sister looked just like Rin did at that age, but Danny wasn't even Japanese. "How."

Danny knew what they were asking. "Nikki and I have different fathers. Nikki's father was a Japanese man here on vacation. He was a married man here in America for a little fun." Danny saw the shocked look at the fox's face. "What's the matter?"

"You're little sister is the reincarnated soul of Rin." Shippo knew this was going to take a little getting used too.

"Who is Rin?" Danny wanted to know more about this Rin and how much she was like Nikki.

"Rin was Sesshoumaru's human ward around five hundred years ago. She was such a sweet little girl and the gift of making people smile." Shippo smiled as he remembered his child hood friend from so long ago. "We need to get out of here and back to the hotel. We can talk there." Danny nodded and took Nikki from Kagome's arms.

Nikki woke up and smiled when she saw her brother holding her in his arms. "Danny, I've been so worried about you."

"I didn't mean to worry you, Nikki." Danny kissed his little sister's forehead. "We need to pack your things and go."

"Just pack her important things we can get her clothes later." Shippo seen the old clothes the girl wore on the bedroom floor. He knew this child needs better then this.

"There isn't anything I want Danny." Nikki said looking at the people with her brother wondering who they were.

"Then we need to go." Shippo lead the way out of the apartment followed by the others.


End file.
